


聽說今天你......

by annie784095



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie784095/pseuds/annie784095
Summary: 因為納塔發情期到了，被來探望自己的李世河發現，然後......





	聽說今天你......

**Author's Note:**

> 標題下手無能的學步車，只能說因為某些原因寫了這篇文了

今天兔子先生並沒有出席女王的朝會，作為守衛的李世河困惑著看著平常那位兔子家的方向，他一向準時沒有例外，當然偉大的女王也十分仁慈，為了準備下午與愛麗絲們(眾女角們)的茶會，她選擇提早結束一早的朝會。這讓李世河有機會去納塔家中探望一番。

「納塔你在嗎？納塔！】他敲了幾下門，然而對方並沒有回應，這下子有甚麼比現在的狀況更為尷尬？

但在聽到裏頭傳來劇烈物品的掉落聲之後，李世河拋棄那些三好形象直接破門衝進屋子。納塔的家並不大，門一進去便是廚房和餐廳，他人......不，應該是兔子就跪倒在餐桌底下，掉落聲音的來源是桌上那些餐具。

李世河衝向前去(有記得關門喔！)：  
「沒事吧！你怎麼樣？」  
此時納塔並沒有穿著平日出門的正式衣服，而是比較居家的舒適便服，面目潮紅，像極了感冒生病那些常見的狀況，就當李世河這麼認為時，卻被納塔壓倒在地上。

「世河......臭小子......我沒事呀！！！」他的聲音突然不正常的上揚起來，粗喘的氣息打在李世河的胸口上。「老子......好像......發情了。」

「诶？」發情？「诶！！！！！！！那你現在怎麼辦？」兔子發情好像也情有可原。

「老子怎麼知道！我......嗚咿......真的......好難受......」納塔語調帶著哭腔，這和平時強勢的他並不一樣，身體不自然的顫抖，體內彷彿有甚麼搔癢難耐卻無法釋放。抓著李世河的手愈發用力，只想用最少的字句去表達他現在真的很難受。

眼前的友人向自己示弱，如果換作是其他人，李世河大概直接丟到床上去，叫他好好休息去。  
「你......願意嗎？交給我......」

還不等世河說完，柔軟的觸感直接貼上自己的嘴唇，嘴裡不同以往異樣的感覺撫慰著彼此，對方似乎開啟情慾一般，想要向眼前的索取更多，[雌兔眼迷離]，納塔的雙眼染上了迷濛，若真的有兔耳大概就是垂下來的狀態。然而身為兔子的納塔並沒有兔耳，這有是其他的歪理了，扯遠了。

「嗚.......補......愣真......」嘴分離又交合的瞬間，納塔向世河表示微小的抱怨，若是平常那便是開口大罵。這表現怎麼看都會覺得納塔怎麼可以這麼可愛！(作者你喊出你的心聲了)

「既然還可以抱怨的話，那......」說著他將納塔抱了起來，熟門熟路的走向納塔的房間，「對你殘忍一點，好像也沒關係吧！」

========(以下就是車了，上下文略無法接續可能)======================

薄汗黏膩感怖在身上，但被佔據的慾望徹底壓垮了納塔的思緒，被李世河抱到床上之後，卻遲遲等不到對方動手，他看著對方正脫著自己的。納塔緩慢的爬向李世河，少年正在解開褲頭上的皮帶，正準備著手脫褲時，納塔的嘴咬住褲頭的拉鍊緩緩拉開。

眼前的布料包裹著濃厚的慾望，天性告訴自己這是能夠帶來快樂的美好，納塔親吻了那鼓包後變直接脫下使其物展露無疑。

「我都還沒說什麼，你就自作主張，納塔，是不是真的很想要？」李世河的聲音很輕柔，不具有太多的侵略性。迷濛的雙眼由下往上望去，微弱開合的嘴引人遐想，任誰都會知道接下來會發生什麼事？

就是因為知道才會更加期待。李世河這麼想道。想了想後，他突然有個主意，從床櫃旁放著一個黑色的眼罩布，記得這事某個人的惡趣味交給納塔的。沒想到......

「納塔，你轉後面一下。」納塔聽得一愣一愣，但還是乖巧的背向李世河，此時，眼前的視線被黑色的眼罩罩住，他開始掙扎，「你......李世河......你要幹什麼！」

「我聽說......看不到的話，會更敏感吧！」世河的手搭在納塔的肩上，對方微弱的顫抖以及臉上的潮紅全收進眼底，右手沿著背脊緩緩往下摸去。

納塔的喘息隨著手愈往下，愈加粗重，漸漸的連聲音也抑制不住的叫了出來。

「哈啊......哈啊.....哈哈啊......呃啊.....熱......」

李世河也貼著納塔的背脊往下舔去，嘗起來如何他自己明白，在快到尾椎時，納塔的聲音變了調，只見濃厚的白濁已經佈滿了他的腹部，看來......已經高潮了啊......

「這麼會就去了，納塔是不是應該有所賠償啊？」抹了一把精液，細絲盤轉著世河的指尖展示在納塔被蒙蔽的雙眼前，「不過納塔看不見吧！要嚐嚐看嗎？」

濃厚味道逐漸靠近納塔的鼻腔，有些刺鼻，但卻忍不住伸出舌頭舔去，腥味佔據了味蕾，但世河的手也同時在挑逗著自己舌......又興奮起來。他發覺這個事實。

這時一陣天旋地轉，自己似乎被翻了面躺在床上，後庭已經被手指伸進擴張，李世河不給予自己任何喘息的時間，但畢竟那個地方本不是被插入的空間，好好的擴張能避免更多的傷害。可是比起那些貼心，自己更想要的是......

「進來吧......我想要.......」

「想要什麼？說清楚一點啊！納塔。」語調故意的刁難，手上的動作在肉壁上摩挲，似乎在找尋接下來的目標。

「老子我......嗚......我......」怎麼樣也難以開口的羞恥感，再手指愈發深時，心臟傳達出自己的焦急，「想要你的肉棒......插......插進......我的......」

腦子無法克制的停止思考，尤其在世河往某一處凸起按去時，前端傳來突然的酥麻感。

「呃......啊啊.....哈哈......進來......進來.....拜託.....求求你......李世河......」語調愈發激動，哭腔與浸濕的眼罩苦苦哀求，「說不出來......所以.....拜託.....至少用可以讓我懷孕的精液，讓我高潮吧......」

聽完此話，李世河收起來玩心，他伸手撥開納塔的眼罩，迷離的雙眼注視自己，嘴角一個上揚，便將已經蓄勢待發的分身插入了已經準備就緒的後庭，瞬間的滿足感像電擊一般刺激納塔的大腦。

「啊啊.....啊......」

「你已經很努力了，這次就好好的獎勵你吧！納塔。」緩緩的抽插著，先是讓身下的人習慣自己的大小之後，李世河才加快速度，除了納塔以外，他低沉的喘息也在這個房間迴盪。

被怎樣都好，兩人只想著獲取更多的想彼此索取，漸漸的如同野獸一般沒了距離，想要更多，想要更多......腦海只剩下這樣的想法。

「世河......李世河......」

「啊啊啊......納塔......」一切都太棒太美好。

在那之後等待他們的是什麼？一如往常的日常？兩人還是會偶爾拌嘴，納塔還是必須幫紅心女王跑腿，李世河還是得好好站崗當個稱職的守衛。

但在無事的閒暇時間，總會有人聽見哪裡傳來令人臉紅心跳的交纏聲。

(END)


End file.
